


【Overlordx你】盘中餐

by Narimode



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narimode/pseuds/Narimode





	【Overlordx你】盘中餐

安兹乌尔恭的管理层都知道，乌尔贝特与塔其米不和。现实中一无所有的他理所当然地嫉妒着人生赢家塔其米。

但是公会里却无人知道，乌尔贝特暗恋着你。

只是被称为公会的高岭之花的你被许多人或多或少地爱慕着。那么作为当中并不算起眼的他，自然也从未将自己的心思表露出来。

参加过线下聚会的乌尔贝特知道，宛如被世界所宠爱生活在幸福中的你是不可能和他那样的人有什么结果的。

但即使如此，每每在公会会议时，他还是会用着隐晦而情欲饱满的目光盯着你。

想要，想要的不得了。

所以在乌尔贝特与纳萨力克大坟墓一同穿越到异世界的时候，他由衷地幻想如果那时你也在，那该有多好。

真正成为了乌尔贝特的他再也不像现实中的那样缩头缩尾了。毫不掩饰自己想要得到一切的野望的同时，他也丝毫不加掩饰自己的欲望。

就像一位初露锋芒的王一样。

当然这只是在忽略了他搜尽人类的居住地，寻找与你容貌相似的少女们，再毫不克制地将她们发泄至死的前提下。

不够啊，谁也替代不了你。

乌尔贝特想要的，从始至终就只有你啊。

所以当他看到你以原本人类的姿态现身于纳萨力克大坟墓的时候，他一度认为这个世界如果真的有神，那么一定是听从了他的愿望。

“乌尔贝特君？”

你迷茫地看着周围的一切，虽说这是你熟悉得不能再熟悉的曾经被当做“家”的地方，可看着如今王座上的乌尔贝特与守护者们，偏偏生出了恐惧。

并非以游戏人物的形式，而是以人类之身穿越而来的你，就像恶魔们的盘中餐一样。

如果能有将高岭之花采摘下来的机会，那又有什么原因不一亲芳泽呢？

乌尔贝特差遣走了守护者们，贴心地为你解释着这个世界的一切。那温柔耐心的模样让人根本不会联想到就是这样的人，已经用了残忍又乱暴地征服了这个世界的一半领土。

“那乌尔贝特君有找到回去原来世界的方法吗？”

看吧，这就是天真到令人觉得愚蠢的你啊。既然在这里得到了一切，那么为什么要想着回去呢？

但是这样的你也十分可爱啊。

是想回到那个男人的身边去吗？

想到在线下聚会结束时，那个拥抱着来接你的男人。乌尔贝特再也无法装作那副人畜无害的模样。

“乌尔贝特君？”就像小动物能够提前预知危险的降临，你有些不安地看着乌尔贝特。

“瑟蕾沙…我啊，一直爱慕着你哦。”乌尔贝特凝视着你，带有魔力的双眼足以叫你动弹不得。他抱起了你，超乎人类的高大身躯显得原本就娇小的你更像幼崽一样。

他把你放在了王座上，单膝跪在地上剥去了你的衣服。

你的拒绝与反抗根本没有任何用处。

“究竟怎样才不会弄疼你呢，这件事我也很苦恼。毕竟拥有了这幅身体的我并没有怎么接触过人类，所以瑟蕾沙乖一点，才不会受伤哦。”不论如何也不想伤害你，可是一度放纵的乌尔贝特再也忍不下去了。

山羊的舌头粗暴地舔舐着你的肌肤，一只手抓在你的一只乳房上，轻柔地疼爱着上面的蓓蕾。

你坐在王座上，宛如享受着侍奉的女王。可实际上你才是恶魔的盘中餐。

你压抑着不由自主想要叫出来的欲望。

“瑟蕾沙要永远都和我在一起哦，对了，就拿这个世界当聘礼好了。”

“瑟蕾沙应该不是第一次了吧？那个男人也曾经这样对你做过我正在做的事情吗？”

“乖孩子，要把腿长得大大的。”

“我会好好疼爱你的，瑟蕾沙。”

“从里到外都沾上我的味道好吗？我会好好射给你，让你的子宫都充满我的东西。”

“但是孩子不能要，我不喜欢瑟蕾沙的注意力放在别人身上。”

出身名门闺秀的你哪里听得了这些话。

“哦呀，已经湿成这样了呢？真是令人意外的淫荡。”

“别看我这样，我也是意外的宽容大量啊。如果能取悦你的话，下次和迪米乌哥斯一起操你如何？”

乌尔贝特转过了你的身，掰开了你的双腿，然后毫不犹豫地将肉棒抵了上去。“瑟蕾沙会觉得此时的自己在被动物侵犯吗？”

坏心眼地用顶端蹭了蹭你的腿间，然后沾染上你的淫液。“但是我想用这个姿势呢，可能会有点疼，但是这样能更深入瑟蕾沙的身体哦。”

他两手把你的双腿分得更大，毫不犹豫地插了进去。

比想象中的感觉更加美好，他的瑟蕾沙啊。

可以说是再也不加怜惜，乌尔贝特粗暴地在你体内来回抽插，浅浅地抽出再狠狠地撞进去，恶魔难以想象的尺寸不带任何怜惜地占有着他的心爱之人。

你疼痛的叫出去。

“瑟蕾沙，现在操你的人，是我哟。”大概你从未好好将目光放在他身上，不过没关系，你将会有很多时间注视着他。

在恶魔射出之前你就已经到达了高潮。

乌尔贝特颇为满意地感受着内里的缩紧，从你腿间留下的涓涓细流，打湿了王座。

第一次就潮吹令他十分满意。

他更加卖力地撞进你的身体，似乎也是想要急着攀上巅峰一样，然后在抽送了几十下之后，如愿以偿的射出第一泡浓精。

热的烫人，又久到不可思议。

难受到忍受不住的你，逃出了他的钳制。就像在乌尔贝特的默许之下一样，未射完精的肉棒生生抽离了你的小穴。

浓稠的乳白色打在你的双腿间，连周围的毛发都糊上了一层。

“因为是我们的第一次，所以我原谅瑟蕾沙。”

射完之后的昂扬丝毫不见倦怠之意，他把你抱了起来，重新插进了你的体内。

“但是这一次，瑟蕾沙就无法逃走了。”

恶魔的欲望可是相当难以舒缓。

况且他又那般爱着你。

“这一次要乖乖吃下哦～”

他的眼中一片柔情，而身下的动作却丝毫不拖泥带水。

乌尔贝特已经是个彻底的恶魔了。

被连续做到意识都涣散的你这么想着，最终疲倦地闭上了双眼。


End file.
